It's About Time/Gallery
3AM in Ponyville In sweet land with Spike and Rarity S2E20...png|In sweet land with Rarity and Spike. Spike's dream "I made it for you" S2E20.png|"sighs I made it for you,..." Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|"...Rarity." Spike presents his ice cream house to Rarity S2E20.png|I hope you like chocolate! Ice cream house S2E20.png|Yummy! Spike talking about chocolate fudge S2E20.png|Which seam mistress pony can resist that adorable face? Spike fantasizing about desserts S2E20.png|I can almost taste it. Spike being woken from his dream by Twilight S02E20.png|Look at dem big old eyes. Spike rude awakening S2E20.png|Spike wakes up from sleep. Spike waking up S2E20.png|Interrupted from another Rarity dream. Spike Hears Something S2E20.png|Twilight? Is that you? Spike Walking down stairs S2E20.png|Spike walking down the stairs. Spike walking down the stairs S2E20.png|"Twilight?" Twilight Oh hi spike S2E20.png|"Oh, hi Spike." Twilight walking S2E20.png|Twilight pacing. Spike in front of a window S2E20.png|Does Spike really have to deal with this at 3 AM in the morning? Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Spike holding a clock S2E20.png|Because it's 3 AM. Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png|It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic! Worried Twilight Talking to Spike S2E20.png|It's unbelievable! Spike "I don't understand" S2E20.png|"Uh, I don't understand. What's wrong?" Calendar S2E20.png|4 Spike holding a calendar S2E20.png|Spike holding a calendar. Twilight with a book S2E20.png|No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png|There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! Twilight Explaining Her Schedule Problem S2E20.png|What? Twilight is worried 2 S2E20.png|"I could move my meeting with the Ponyville Hay Board to the following Tuesday..." Twilight is still worried S2E20.png|"...but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling." Twilight is worried S2E20.png|Twilight Sparkle's worried. Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png|I'm missing an ice cream dream for this? Future Twilight's mysterious warning The sun rises S2E20.png|It's morning once again in Ponyville. Twilight trying to think S2E20.png|Thinking hard. Twilight writes S2E20.png|Writing hard. Twilight has an idea S2E20.png|This paper fascinates me. Twilight is happy to finally have a plan S2E20.png|Twilight is happy to finally have a plan. Twilight worried S2E20.png|And suddenly! Future Twilight begins to teleport to the present S2E20.png|There seems to be an unusual bright light in the middle of the room. Twilight seeing a bright light S2E20.png|What is that bright shiny light? Big Light S2E20.png|Too bright! Twilight shielding head from bright light S2E20.png|Shield your eyes, Twilight. Twilight shielding her head S2E20.png|Let me just take a little peek. Twilight looking S2E20.png|Twilight looking. Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png|Ooh my, is she alright? Twilight manecut S2E20.png|A wild manecut!? Twilight bodysuit S2E20.png|...tattered suit!? Twilight eyepatch S2E20.png|...an eyepatch!? Twilight scar S2E20.png|...and a scar!? Oh...It's just a paper cut. Future Twilight Sparkle S2E20.png|Future Twilight. Shocked twilight S2E20.png|A shocking scene, ain't it? Future Twilight face S2E20.png|I need to tell you something quick. Twilight talks with Twilight S2E20.png|Metal Gear Twilight: The Twin Sparkles. Twilight and Twilight S2E20.png|How can this be me? Twilight pointing at future Twilight S2E20.png|You're Twilight. Twilight and Twilight 2 S2E20.png|But, wait there's two Twilights? Twilight and Twilight 3 S2E20.png|But, how can this be real? Twilight with future Twilight S2E20.png|How can this happen? How can there be two 'me's? It's not scientifically possible. Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|You are not scientifically possible! Future Twilight pointing at Twilight S2E20.png|Future Twilight has something important to say Twilight looking at Twilight S2E20.png|Your eye-patch, its so real. Twilight behind future Twilight S2E20.png|I mean really, you look terrible! Twilight Sparkle face S02E20.png|But, why exactly are you here? Future Twilight face 2 S2E20.png|"I'm from next Tuesday morning." Twilight with future Twilight 3 S2E20.png|"Wow! Time travel?" Twilight and Twilight 4 S2E20.png|I am so fascinated by this. Twilight and Twilight 5 S2E20.png|I knew'' I'' was smart. Future Twilight talking S02E20.png|Like a ninja's face. Twilight with future Twilight 4 S2E20.png|Ooh, I've got tons more questions for you, future-Twilight. Twilight talking to future Twilight S2E20.png|Isn't just like Twilight to be overly enthusiastic about an unimportant topic during a desperate moment from her future-self. Twilight happy S2E20.png|She's so full of questions. Future Twilight puts hoof in Twilight's mouth S2E20.png Future Twilight shutting Twilight up S2E20.png|Hush up! Twilight trying to warn Twilight S2E20.png|You have to listen to me! There isn't much time! Future Twilight disappearing S2E20.png|Whatever you do, don't...! Future Twilight disappeared S2E20.png|vanishes Twilight keeps worrying S2E20.png|What does the future have in store for me? Twilight with hoof in her mane S2E20.png|"Her mane!" Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png|I just disappeared into thin air! Twilight dramatic gasp S2E20.png|*GASP!* Preparation Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png|Hey look! I am flying! Can I go to Cloudsdale now? Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Poor Fluttershy. Twilight accidentally hitting Fluttershy S2E20.png|Twilight crashes into Fluttershy. Party bags S2E20.png|That was such a massive glomp. Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png|''Fluttershy, you're such a klutz!'' Twilight with glasses S2E20.png|Is there something on my face? Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|How can you be serious while wearing that?! Ponies laughing S2E20.png|Not True! Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Worried ponies Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|"What kind of disaster?" Pinkie Pie screaming S2E20.png|Run for your lives! Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|"What ever shall we do Twilight!" Rarity how do we S2E20.png|"How do we stop..." Rarity what it is S2E20.png|"If we don't know what it is!" Rainbow Dash about to go off and search for the signs of disaster S2E20.png|We'll help Twilight out! Everypony else S02E20.png|Everypony's watching you for signs. Applejack trowel S2E20.png|Applejack hard at work. Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png|Rarity wiping off cement from Applejack's mane. Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png|How is this gonna keep Ponyville safe? Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png|Big Mac has such a strong mouth grip. Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png|Great job, Big Mac! Big McIntosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png|Eeyup! Big McIntosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png|Oops. CMC S2E20.png|Good work, girls. Spike painting S2E20.png|Poor Spike. Pinkie Pie mane cut S2E20.png|The slight return of Pinkamena Diane Pie! Rarity question face S2E20.png|What? This is most definitely a disaster! Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png|Removing some leaves from Applejack. Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png|Rainbow giving her input. Twilight but still S2E20.png|"But still?" Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is thinking of something. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Talk about a strong shockwave. Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png|Hey, what's up Twilight. The Cerberus Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus appears Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus Pinkie Pie's lead S2E20.png|Okay everypony, follow my lead. Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png|...Abandon thread! Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png|And then they wonder why I can never stay on the wagon... Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|Hiding in a barrel. Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png|Hiding at home. Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png|Spike sees a Cerberus. Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|"I know isn't this great!" Yeah but Spike would beg to differ. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Something here indicates the big doggie likes red-colored fruit, much to Sweetie Drops's horror! Twilight magic S2E20.png|Magic obedience training... Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Scary three-headed doggie! Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|She never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Well, that was easy. Fluttershy with Cerberus S2E20.png|Guess it shouldn't be surprising since he's no dragon. Fluttershy continues comforting Cerberus S2E20.png|Right, Cerberus? Pinkie Pie running S2E20.png|Pinkie just loves freaking out. Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png|"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Pinkie with a ball S2E20.png|In case of a ball emergency Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Who wants the ball? Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Bringing Cerberus back to the gates of Tartarus The first sign Spike waking up in basket S2E20.png|Spike having a big morning stretch Spike waking up in basket 2 S2E20.png|The best night's sleep Spike's gotten in weeks Twilight entering library S2E20.png|Twilight Sparkle returns - a bit messy though. Twilight great!! S2E20.png|"Great!" Twilight is dirty S2E20.png|Yes Spike. Twilight can escape S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!". Sure Twilight... Spike before burping letter S2E20.png|Spike's about to cough something up. Twilight see burp S2E20.png|Don't you burp in front of me! Letter hitting Twilight S2E20.png|You've got mail. Twilight what just happened S2E20.png|What just happened!? Twilight with hoof to her cheek S2E20.png|Oh no. Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png|Do I look that bad? Twilight with papercut S2E20.png|Twilight thinks this is first sign of the future, while Spike thinks it's just a normal papercut. Twilight worried wonder S2E20.png|How can Spike not be worried about this? Scar on Twilight's face S2E20.png|Ah, Spike! This is the first sign! Twilight's scar S2E20.png|We didn't change the future at all! Disasters still coming! S2E20.png|The disaster is still coming! Not doing anything I don't know! S2E20.png|I don't know! Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight don't do S2E20.png|"Is what I don't do!" Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png|Twilight standing like a statue Twilight and Spike S02E20.png|You really think this will prevent a disaster. Spike "Then maybe you don't mind if I..." S2E20.png|Then maybe you don't mind if I... Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|...eat an entire tub of ice cream! Twilight moving eyes S2E20.png|What is Spike doing back there? Spike eating an ice cream S2E20.png|Spike, I thought you ate gems, not ice cream. Oh, no-ice cream! S2E20.png|Oh, no! Ice cream! Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|What are you going to do now Twilight? Spike ice cream look S2E20.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Twilight sweating S2E20.png Twilight growling S2E20.png|Growling. Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png|Spike, stop. Twilight cute pout face S2E20.png|Twilight's pout face. Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|Twilight is not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png|But Spike is! Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Huh? Who could that be? Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash sees some weird stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Twilight sweating 2 S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png|This is too rich! Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png|There's a mouse right behind you! Twilight weirdface S2E20.png|A mouse?! Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|I hate my friends. Spike with feather S2E20.png Spike tickling Twilight S02E20.png Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png|Tickling Twilight Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! S2E20.png|I can't take it much longer. Twilight stopping Spike from tickling S2E20.png|Knock it off, Spike! Spike blowing fire S2E20.png Fire about to hit Twilight S2E20.png|This will not end well Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Uh oh! Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Twilight closeup S2E20.png|We must change the future, whatever it takes! Twilight mane S2E20.png|Rockstar Twilight disapproves of this hairstyle. Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png|It really doesn't look too bad... Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Hey it makes you look less like an egghead Twilight. Twilight mane 2 S2E20.png|Look at my mane, I look like a man. Twilight hasn't changed S2E20.png|"The future hasn't changed!" Visiting Madame Pinkie Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent Spike entering tent S2E20.png|Enter, o seeker of knowledge. (Bwong!) THAT'S YOU, FATHEAD!!! Twilight entering tent S2E20.png|"Uh, what would be now?" Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Madame Pinkie S2E20.png|Madame Pinkie. Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png|It appears that Pinkie has a secondary job. Pinkie Pie's "mystical orb of fate's destiny" S2E20.png|Pinkie, what is this?! Madame Pinkie Pie "I just got it" S2E20.png|It's my magical orb. I just got it. Madame Pinkie Pie "cool, huh?" S2E20.png|Cool, huh? Yes Pinkie, that is cool. Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png|Best one I've seen. Pinkie Pie "look deep into the crystal ball" S2E20.png Pinkie Pie looking through the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie Pie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Pinkie Pie looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png|I see... Pinkie Pie pointing S2E20.png|You, Twilight... Twilight face S2E20.png|...you will get... Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|A really cool... Madame Pinkie Pie "birthday present next year" S2E20.png|...birthday present next year... Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Twilight wide eyed cuteness. Madame Pinkie Pie "that's it!" S2E20.png|That's it! Twilight you sure S2E20.png|"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Pinkie Pie serious S2E20.png|What a good expression from Pinkie; laid back, relaxed. Twilight in front of a crystal ball S2E20.png|Twilight in front of Pinkie's Mystical Orb of Fate's Destiny. Twilight warn about S2E20.png|"Was trying to warn me about!" Pinkie Pie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|...a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Twilight with flowerpot on her head S2E20.png|That's gotta hurt... Monitor everything Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png|Pinkie about to enter Twilight's home. Pinkie Pie enters Twilight's home S2E20.png|OMG Twilight's messy room S2E20.png|That's one way to organize things. Twilight looking through the telescope S2E20.png|Off by point zero two from yesterday. Twilight looking at graph S2E20.png|Carry the fifteen... Twilight writing S2E20.png|...negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon,... Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png|I think we've found the big disaster. Spike about to eat the ice cream S2E20.png|Sorry, future Spike. Twilight writing 2 S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png|Pinkie checking on Twilight. Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight pulling Pinkie S2E20.png|Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine and quarter catadioptric telescopes? Pinkie Pie in front of telescope S2E20.png|Sure! Twilight looking through the telescope 2 S2E20.png Twilight in front of the telescope S2E20.png Twilight bandage from Future S2E20.png|"Just like the bandage from the future." Twilight with graph S2E20.png Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|"Doing things didn't work." Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight face 3 S2E20.png Twilight face 4 S2E20.png Twilight monitor...S2E20.png|"Monitor!" Twilight eyes S2E20.png|These tired pony eyes are showing symptoms of an egghead madness! Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png|I will monitor everything! Makes sense right?! Say it! Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|Even Pinkie knows this makes sense. Twilight looking through the telescope 3 S2E20.png Telescope S2E20.png Twilight with telescope S2E20.png|Twilight go home, you're home. Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Twilight using compass S2E20.png|Twilight using a compass. Twilight writing on a paper S2E20.png Twilight making a face S2E20.png|"I can sleep all I want after that." she says to us Spike with buckets of ice cream S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png|Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine and quarter inch catadioptric telescopes? Pinkie Pie talks to Twilight S2E20.png|I have no idea! :D Twilight looking through the telescope 5 S2E20.png|HAZARD! Never look at the sun, especially through a telescope!!! Looking at the Sun through a telescope S2E20.png|Don't you look at the sun! Twilight covering eye S2E20.png|My eye! Pinkie Pie in front of a fireplace S2E20.png|In case of an eyepatch emergency... Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch S2E20.png Pinkie Pie moving mirror S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch looking at mirror S2E20.png|Now you look like a pirate! Twilight looking at paper S2E20.png Twilight standing S02E20.png Twilight looking at equation S2E20.png|Twilight fails to notice her error in calculating time dilation. Twilight "There's only one solution..." S1E20.png|There's only one solution. Stop the time! S2E20.png|I just have to...stop time! (You forgot to say, "Hammer") Stopping time Train S2E20.png|The train at night. Twilight discretely talking to Pinkie and Spike S2E20.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! Ninja Twilight tree S2E20.png|Sneaking around Canterlot. Ninja Twilight half tree S2E20.png|Looking for Guards. Guard S2E20.png|Nopony here but us statues. Dissatisfied Spike S2E20.png|I do not know why we have to wear these things? Spike with black bodysuit S2E20.png Ninja Pinkie spike S2E20.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Pinkie with hoof at chin S2E20.png Stealth Twilight & Pinkie S2E20.png|How is Pinkie able to keep her puffy mane contained in that outfit Hm? Tower S2E20.png|The tip of Canterlot Castle. Night guards S2E20.png|The Royal Guards Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|"Thats why we're sneaking around!" Pinkie twilight canterlot S2E20.png Pinkie Pie behind Twilight S2E20.png Disappointed Pinkie S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight opening window S2E20.png Twilight seeing inside S2E20.png|"Now slowly lift me into the window so I can..." Twilight thrown off S2E20.png|"AGH!" Twilight laying down S2E20.png|I said "slowly"! Ninja Sparkle S2E20.png Twilight hiding S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png|Why didn't he shine his light down the hallway? Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Twilight sneaking Pinkie Pie jumping S2E20.png|Pinkie jumping... Boing-boing... Spike eating some ice cream off the floor S2E20.png|Spike eating... Spike & Twilight S2E20.png|Spike! No food or drinks in the Library! Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth Twilight sneaking in S2E20.png Pinkie Pie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie Pie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun Star Swirl Wing S2E20.png|"Huh. How'd I miss that?" The Hourglass S2E20.png Pinkie Pie putting hoof on Twilight S2E20.png Guard shadow S2E20.png Guard sees Twilight S2E20.png|Hey, Twilight! Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks. Twilight looking at herself in mirror S2E20.png|The last sign has come true! Pinkie Pie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Close up of Twilight S2E20.png|I! Twilight wearing an eye patch and headband S2E20.png|DON'T! Twilight Sparkle "I don't know" S2E20.png|KNOW! Twilight searching S2E20.png Pinkie Pie looking for time stopping spell S2E20.png|Pinkie looking for time stopping spell Pinkie still looking S2E20.png|Pinkie still looking It's almost Tuesday morning! S2E20.png|It's almost Tuesday morning! Spike sleepy S2E20.png|Don't sleep, Spike! Dawning! S2E20.png|Oh, no! Dawning! No! Tuesday morning! S2E20.png|It's over Twilight... It's Tuesday morning... Spike in front of sunlight S2E20.png|It's officially Tuesday morning... Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! Twilight scared S2E20.png|Waiting for disaster... Spike poking Twilight S2E20.png Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Good morning Twilight! Love the new hairstyle! Twilight "sneaking around in here?" S02E20.png|"Why isn't anypony surprised to see me sneaking around in here?" Ninja window S2E20.png Spike "what was she trying to tell you?" S02E20.png|"What was she trying to tell you?" Twilight "I look ridiculous" S02E20.png|"I look ridiculous!" Twilight "No more late-night pacing." S02E20.png|"No more late-night pacing." Pinkie Pie found something S2E20.png|Pinkie being genius... again. Twilight reading the scroll S02E20.png Twilight preparing to cast the time travel spell S02E20.png The time travel spell S02E20.png|The time-travel spell. Twilight returning from time travel S02E20.png|Returning from time travel. Twilight facehoof S02E20.png|''Why'' didn't I think of that?! Pinkie Pie "it's Past Twilight's problem now" S02E20.png Future Spike's problem 1 S2E20.png|Spike has a wicked bad tummyache. Future Spike's problem 2 S2E20.png|Future Spike arrives in the present. Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png Spike having a stomach ache S2E20.png|Too much ice cream. Future Spike's problem 3 S2E20.png|And today we learn that when you try to shift a problem to your future self, you only end up hurting yourself Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png|Hahahahahahahahaahaa Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png|Now, let's get you home, Spike. Hourglass S2E20.png|An Hourglass in the library pl:Pora na Czas/Galeria